


Frozen Moobeast Milk

by Paech



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Established Relationship, F/F, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: Rose and Kanaya go on an ice cream date for their first outing together on Earth C.





	Frozen Moobeast Milk

The sun burned intensely down on Earth C, enough to render the portable fan placed in front of the sweltered blonde useless. The fan had been cranked up to ‘high’, but it wasn’t able to suffice the overwhelming heat, unfortunately.

Her popsicle that she had opened not that long ago, was already melting into the floor and staining the carpet with sticky substance. Sounds of footsteps coming from the staircase were heard, revealing a towering troll with a sleeveless shirt and a black colored cat perfectly snuggled into her arm.

“I found her kneading at my fabric again.” Kanaya huffed, setting the cat down on the couch.

“Is there any tears?” Rose asked, still facing the fan.

Kanaya shook her head and picked up the wrinkled popsicle wrapping, carefully avoiding from touching any sticky parts that were still leaking.

“Thankfully, no, but I really do think we need to keep a more watchful eye on her,” Kanaya told her girlfriend, tossing the popsicle wrapper into the trash. “Rose, do you remember if I made sure to place the fabrics in the cabinet? Rose?”

The troll turned her gaze to Rose, who seemed occupied with the cool air the fan was providing. Well, either that, or the fan was just genuinely loud and roaring over Kanaya's words.

Kanaya walked over towards Rose, crouching down to her level, then switching the fan to a less noisy state. In turn, the air gradually slowed down, producing only short gusts of wind.

Rose frowned, "Kanaya, I'd very much appreciate it if you could turn the fan back on before I instantly combust in this dreadful heat."

Kanaya shortly hummed in response.

“Rose, you do know there is other ways to effectively cool down than waste our electricity.” Kanaya said, slowly standing up.

“It only wastes a bit.” Rose replied with a sniff.

“Yes, well, it’s still very loud.” Kanaya pointed out, her hands on her hips.

Rose rubbed at the side of her jaw, an exhausted sigh coming from her lips.

“Perhaps we can go out for something refreshing instead, if you're burning up that much.” Kanaya suggested, causing Rose to dramatically flop backwards to the ground, an arm draped over her sweaty forehead.

“Alas, my dear, if I step outside into the scorching heat for exactly one minute, I will certainly as I previously mentioned, combust right  _then_ and  _there_.” Rose huffed, feeling herself get more uncomfortable and fussy with the uncontrollable heat.

A short, amused giggle trickled out of Kanaya. Her girlfriend's over exaggerated complaints were always an entertaining hearing.

“Rose, I'm sure it won't be as feverous outside as it is in the house,” Kanaya said, picking up the fan from the floor. “besides, we haven't spent time together since Earth C was created, what with having to rebuild a whole village and handling the new Mothergrub.”

Rose's glassy eyes shot open, realization donned her mind that she and Kanaya  _really_ haven't had any time with each other for almost the entire two months they've been here.

She couldn't even remember the last time they had a planned date.

Rose quickly sat up with her hands pressed into the floor.

“You're right,” Rose plainly said. “The last date I can remember was on the meteor, when we were too occupied with each other to focus on anything else.”

“What about the first day we came to Earth C.” Kanaya reminded her.

Rose shook her head, “that was only _one_ day, out of all the weeks we've settled here. I am very certain my own girlfriend deserves better than that.”

Kanaya gave a light, comforting smile at Rose.

“Well, if you could make up for all the impending dates we've haven't had yet, I'd like that you go out with me today.” Kanaya said, placing the fan on their bright orange couch for now.

“What plans do you have in mind?” Rose asked, rising up from the floor.

Kanaya hummed, mulling over all the places they could go to that would make a perfect outing.

“If you're still burning up from this heat, we could go get what you humans call ‘ice cream’.” Kanaya told her.

Rose nodded with a smile, “an ice cream date would be lovely.”

                         ***

A bell loudly rang as the interspecies couple entered the ice cream shop, a sweet scent filling their noses.

Groups of people were bunched in the shop, some already eating their frozen treat and others picking their flavors before grabbing it from the employee then moving to the next section to add toppings.

Kanaya observed the small shop, making note of little ice cream cones painted on the walls and a board with pinned photos and crayon drawings that Kanaya assumed was made by children.

Rose tugged at her girlfriend's arm, leading her to go grab a fairly sized bowl.The cheap material of the bowl softly brushed against Kanaya's palms, her arm being pulled again by Rose towards the counters.

Behind the transparent glass, half empty buckets of different ice cream flavors sat in alphabetical order. Rose examined the row, not much ice cream was left in some, though with a hot afternoon like this it didn't provoke a bit of surprise.

There only seemed to be three buckets that had approximately two scoops out of each. Vanilla, strawberry, and cookie dough. Basic flavors, Rose noted.

Kanaya seemed to be deciding between the three as well, because when Rose looked to her side, the jadeblood was staring intently at them. Almost completely ignoring the other containers that most likely wouldn't have enough ice cream for even one whole scoop.

Rose looked back at the glass, then up at the employee waiting for them to pick.

“Have you picked your flavor yet?” the employee asked, her tone coated in contagious enthusiasm.

“Oh,” Rose started, looking back at the selection of ice creams, then at Kanaya. “Did you pick yet?”

Kanaya hesitated for a moment, nodding and glancing up.

“Could I get vanilla?” Kanaya said, then turned to Rose as a signal for her to order next.

“Cookie dough.” Rose told the employee. The worker went ahead and grabbed a scooper from the pocket of her apron.

Sliding open the accessible glass panel, she took quick scoops of the vanilla container and reached for Kanaya's cup before plopping it down inside.

Kanaya grabbed her cup back as Rose handed her a wrapped up spoon from the top of the counter. She grabbed another for herself before the worker placed her now-filled cup on the counter.

Rose searched her pockets for the exact amount of change needed. After placing the money on the counter for the worker to collect, Rose excitedly pulled her girlfriend to the toppings station.

An array of candy contents and small squares of sweet foods like cheesecake and brownies were stashed in cubbies. Kanaya surveyed the section, while Rose carefully moved the scoop of bite sized cheesecakes to her cup.

“Are you getting any toppings?” Rose asked, dumping the cheesecake bits on her ice cream carelessly.

Kanaya shook her head. “I don't think so, I'll be fine with just the ice cream itself, no add ons needed.”

“Really, dear?” Rose said in a satirical bemused voice. “Just vanilla ice cream and no toppings? How prude.”

Kanaya playfully slapped Rose's arm, sticking out her tongue between her pearly white fangs when Rose turned to look at her.

“It's just as fulfilling as whatever amalgamation you have in your own cup.” Kanaya defended, peering over at Rose's ice cream that was almost completely covered with sweet tooth toppings.

“A  _delicious_ amalgamation of ice cream and mini dessert squares to make it more sweeter than it is, thank you.” Rose quipped, smirking through her words.

“You're so childish.” Kanaya said with a press of her lips to her girlfriend's unexpected face, making Rose quickly snatch Kanaya's lips into hers when she pulled away.

The two got past the other customers and made their way outside the shop, deeming that the inside was too crowded and beginning to get a bit overwhelming.

Settling for a table outside completed with an umbrella sufficiently blocking the sun, Rose mixed her ice cream around before finally bringing up the spoon to her mouth.

“Rose, is there anything you'd like to do after this?” Kanaya questioned. Rose thought for a short amount of seconds, adding in a hum to make it seem that she was deep in thought.

“It might be too hot to do any gardening,” Rose pondered, then quickly said, “for me, anyway. I'm surprised at how dedicated you are to the garden even when the sun is practically showing its bareside.”

“A bad sunburn won't stop me from having the most utterly beautiful garden in the neighborhood.” Kanaya stated firmly, a small proud smile crossing her face as she took another of her ice cream.

Without any delay, Rose and Kanaya finished their frozen treat amongst their conversations, promptly throwing away the cups and sitting back down on the chairs. The sun managed to filter through the material of the umbrella, emitting off a tolerable warmth.

A few minutes ticked by as Rose scrolled through her phone for messages from either her friends or family, or perhaps an volunteer request text from the caverns the Mothergrub stayed in. Kanaya seemed to be busy with her phone as well, tapping her phone with steady fingers, most likely messaging Karkat to inform him she wouldn't be home.

Momentarily, Rose shut off her phone and shoved it back inside her pocket before opening her mouth.

“Would you like to get another ice cream cup?” Rose asked her girlfriend.

Kanaya glanced away at her phone and locked eyes with Rose's eyed purple gaze. Her mouth formed an ‘o’, mentally deciding if she wanted another cup. The sun was slowly beginning to evolve into a much more intense heatwave as the minutes went by, already forming a sweat on Kanaya's gray rough skin.

She supposed they should just take advantage of having cooling refreshments nearby, instead of already heading back to their house, arm-in-arm, only for Rose to complain about the smouldering weather again once they reached their destination.

Nodding her head, Kanaya took Rose's hand and jumped from her chair. Entering the ice cream shop again, they were taken aback to find only two remaining people in the shop, contrasting the earlier state where it reminisced an aggravating fraternity party.

Repeating the steps from their first visit, Rose tapped her spoon lightly against her cup, staring down at the ball of pink tinted ice cream.

“Kanaya,” Rose started, catching the troll's attention. “Do you wanna do a little challenge?”

Kanaya blinked at her, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

“Challenge?”

“Yes, it'll decide who gets to choose where to go after this, whoever wins, that is.” Rose explained.

“And that is?”

“Whoever puts more toppings than the other on their ice cream.” Rose told her, a smirk plastered on her face.

“Now why would I agree to that?” Kanaya huffed.

“I mean, if you comply to go home after this, I guess we don't have to.” Rose mused, trying to ebb Kanaya into her little event.  

The troll thought for a moment, then replied “Fine.”

Rose smiled, hastily making her way back to the toppings section with Kanaya at her heel. Kanaya was quick to dump a handful of rainbow sprinkles and colorful gummy worms into her ice cream, concluding in her head that she was most definitely  _not_ going to touch the cavity ridden cup.

Rose, without hesitation, began putting whatever candy caught her eye. The ice cream underneath was no longer visible as crumbled oreo cookies were thrown inside with the other unrecognizable toppings.

Before lathering marshmallow syrup from the sauce department on the top of her sugar abomination, to make it seem complete and appealing, she swiped some of the toppings from Kanaya's cup with her spoon and plopped it down into hers.

Kanaya gasped, taking her cup with both hands, acting like she was protecting it.

“Rose, you can't do that!”

“It's my game, dearest, the rules are whatever I claim they are.” Rose said, a shit-eating grin painting her face.

Kanaya narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, getting her revenge by doing the same action Rose did with her plastic spoon.

Rose blinked, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

“Fair,” Rose said with a refined tone, something that Kanaya recognized as when Rose tried but unwittingly failed to make herself appear prim and proper.

“I did imply that snatching is okay, by all means. I am a woman of my word, so without further ado.” Rose dipped her spoon into her cup, pulling it out a great amount then playfully flicking the chunk towards Kanaya.

The diabetic chunk landed on Kanaya's black sleeve, sticking to it for a second before the jadeblood yelped and wiped it off as fast as possible, leaving a barely visible pink stain.

“Rose!” Kanaya snorted, putting on an act that she was baffled at what she did.

In response to Rose's new attack, Kanaya grabbed a handful of the softest toppings there were, to avoid harming Rose in anyway, and resulted in hurling gummy worms at her girlfriend.

Rose cackled, her smile curling ear to ear.

“Discriminatory!” Rose shouted, accidentally startling the dozing worker. The employee reverted their gaze at the couple, receiving a sheepish grin from Rose and an apology.

Thankfully, the other two customers that were seated inside had already left, saving the embarrassment Rose would've felt invading her.

A boisterous laugh spilt out of Kanaya's lips, smothering her mouth with her hand to drown it out. Rose joined in her giggling fest, an excitable chuckle pouring from her as stepped into Kanaya's space with a mischievous expression.

“Why, darling Kanaya, I thought you've deemed this activity as incredulous,” Rose jokingly scoffed, looking intently at the taller girl's green speckled orbs. Her eye color was unhurriedly changing to her blood's pleasant shade of green, dots of green would decorate her eyes as the weeks went by, and Rose would gladly get herself lost in Kanaya's gaze until she felt herself drowsy.

“And you proclaim  _I'm_ childish.” Rose said, lighthearted sass being easily detected in her statement. Kanaya lowered her hand, fangs pressing at her black painted lips.

Rose's expression went from downright mischievous to unreadable, all the while she was ogling Kanaya.

Without missing a beat, Rose connected her lips to Kanaya's, only lasting for several seconds until Rose pulled back.  

A green blush coated Kanaya's cheeks, the sight causing Rose's heart to swell up and press another kiss to her girlfriend's lips, this time lasting a bit longer; prompting Kanaya's hands to travel around Rose's waist then up to grope her elbows with a weak hold.  

Breaking their lips apart, the urge to kiss her alien girlfriend occurred once more, a thick feeling swirling around her chest and suddenly, Rose was shivering. She couldn't tell if she was cold or felt too hot, but the delicate fingers of Kanaya directing her chin up at her, her claws trying not to scrape against her skin and she was able to ignore the indecisive choice in her head.

After a few moments, Rose pulled away and rested her chin on Kanaya's shoulder, sighing into her pointed ear. Her eyes fluttered closed in relaxation as the jadeblood's claws soothingly ran across her back, making sure that her claws grazed through her shirt.

Rose shifted her head, lifting an eyelid open to be greeted with the billboard drawings, immediately reminding Rose of the location they were still in.

Drawing in a sluggish breath, Rose pushed her hands at Kanaya's to signal for both to retract themselves into their respective personal bubbles.

Kanya laid a kiss on Rose's soft, gold hair, then unwrapped her arms and folded them behind her back with a ginger smile.

The ice cream cups were completely melted, overflowing with variety of toppings that emitted an extremely unappealing look.

“Do you just want to skip the ice cream?” Rose grimaced, turning a side eye at the abandoned cups.

Nausea settled in Kanaya's stomach when she glimpsed at the ice creams, nodding fervently.

Kanaya clasped her hand around Rose's and trudged out of the parlor.  

Rose hooked her arm around Kanaya's, resting her head against her. 

Leaves swayed casually in the breeze, pink leaves and healthy green leaves with brown edged spots occasionally drifted off their respective trees and land on the lukewarm concrete. 

Rose focused on the blue tree bark, her eyes flickering to the tree beside it and finding familiarity with the natural bark that she was used to seeing for half of her childhood. 

Arriving home, Rose untangled her arm from her girlfriend's, lazily pushing the door open as Kanaya followed her. 

Rose plopped down on the couch without a care, looking beside her and scratching a slumbering cat behind his perked up ears. 

Kanaya, feeling a tad dehydrated, opened up the fridge and scanned the fruity juices inside. She reluctantly took out two lemons from inside a plastic bag that Kanaya supposed was forgotten left-overs from last week, possibly. 

"Rose, would you like some lemonade?" Kanaya spoke out, examining the sour fruit. "I found two lemons in the fridge, I'm sure that's the precise amount it requires." 

Rose smiled contently, continuing to pet the half asleep cat as he purred lowly. "Yes, dear, that sounds lovely." 


End file.
